1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dust detection apparatus and a dust detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic indoor cleaning apparatuses have been proposed for automatically cleaning high places, such as a ceiling, a wall, and furniture (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The automatic indoor cleaning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has propellers driven by an ultrasonic motor, and moves a body along a ceiling or a wall surface while detecting the ceiling or the wall surface, thereby removing dust (dust particles) that adheres to the ceiling or the wall surface.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a dust measuring apparatus for receiving LED light reflected by dust with a photo diode, and for measuring an amount of dust based on intensity of the light received with the photo diode.